Adhesives for use in glue gun sticks require durability, high strength bonds, and the ability to bond to a variety of substrates. Such adhesives are useful for many product assembly applications such as the consumer glue stick market for the do-it-yourself handyman and/or crafter.
Most adhesive compositions currently marketed for such applications are ethylene-vinyl acetate (EVA) based blends. These EVA blends are poor at accepting stress without failing adhesively. It would be desirable to have adhesive compositions that are good at accepting stress without failing adhesively.
It is taught in the prior art that certain useful adhesives can be made based on propylene-hexene olefin copolymers (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,954, 697 and 4,178,272).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,570 teaches hot-melt, pressure sensitive adhesive blends containing plasticizing oils, compatible tackifiers and at least one C.sub.3 to C.sub.5 linear .alpha.-olefin and 15 to 60 mole percent of at least one C.sub.6 to C.sub.10 linear .alpha.-olefin.
It has now been discovered that blends of a propylene-hexene copolymer having a 1-hexene content of less than 15 mole percent in combination with a tackifying agent, in proportions as described hereinafter, have excellent properties for use as adhesives in glue gun sticks.